Bloody Roar II: Push It
by Tiger5913
Summary: A game-based fic, but still occurs in my story timeline. =) This story elaborates more on what Kenji was thinking as he was fighting Uriko in their BRII stories, and afterwards in the ever-memorable bike scene...


10/4/01

10/4/01

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; I don't own them, although I sure as hell wish I did! ^^

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Nonamura-chan (it's Nonomura, dear! ^^0) LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, Psycho Guyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Brad Crawford, Felicia, The Raptor Chic, Alexandra Riot, Expert Predator, ghost, Flyby, Niteflite, and you wonderful readers!!

****

Bloody Roar II: Push It

By Tiger5913

__

Yes… another victim! For my master…

I was angry when I met you  
I think I'm angry still  
We can try and talk it over  
if you say you'll help me out

The teenager crowed inwardly when the opponent lost balance and fell to the floor, sprawling naked palms against the concrete, impact hitting the twin set of knees upon contact.

"You're mine!" came the boasting words as the speaker leapt foreword and reached a hand toward the vulnerable neck, tingling at the anxiety and anticipation of squeezing forcefully. Listen to the comfortable breathing turn into rasping wheezes and the form struggle as the fighting slowly ceased after some time passed, and the quiet surrender that would linger in his ears. His fingers, although appearing clean and virgin, had bloodstains of his many victims from before; they were just washed away, becoming undetectable by the naked eye. Yet still, the essence of the lost lives lingered in his small, adolescent palms, trapped in the small bubble of his violent, unmerciful world where love and kindness had no place to belong.

__

Don't worry baby  
No need to fight

Don't worry baby  
We'll be alright

"An almost formidable opponent," he taunted coolly, smirking and bending down to grab the other fighter's bruised shoulder, reveling in the sound of a quiet moan of pain that breezed into the air. "It's a pity that I have to get rid of you like I did to the others!"

A leg suddenly launched toward his face, catching him off guard and he lurched backwards, clutching his chin while shooting her a deadly, fiery angry glare. Retracting and gaining an upright stance, the ninja furiously pushed his midnight blue bangs away from dangling over his forehead, snarling as he prepared to counterattack.

__

This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder   
Push it, make the beats go harder

"Y-You might have gotten the others… but you won't get me!" was the confident promise as the young girl hobbled to her feet and front-flipped above his head with great difficulty, grabbing a bar that hung a few yards up. She somehow managed to swing herself onto a small ledge adjacent to her position, and gasped for breath as she glanced down at him, chocolate brown irises wavering with fear and relief of escape.

__

This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder   
Push it, make the beats go harder

He let out an inhuman screech of ire and his eyes burned into hers with an unspoken, promising threat. "I'll get you! My Master commands it! And when I do, I will kill you!!"

Retreating back to his master's lab hideout, he dreamed that night…

His smile was wicked, a malicious curve that aligned his lips. The figure before him was bound, raped of freedom, of serenity, and covered with crooked lashes all over the body, marring the smooth, unblemished skin. But he was unsatisfied with the image, and scowled dangerously at the person before him, feeling an urge to take the slinky object wrapped around his wrist and transfer it to the exposed neck in his view.

__

Hit her, hit her! A voice inside his mind urged, and he willingly obliged. _Hurt the wench… hurt her…_

Sorry that I hurt you  
Please don't ask me why  
I want to see you happy  
I want to see you shine

His victim's head lolled to the side, seemingly lifeless, as a pair of pale lips remained still and immobile, colored by a pasty shade of light blue. But nevertheless, he raised his hand, coiling the whip, and unleashed it unto her in the tidal ocean of his corrupted emotions…

__

A pleased, satisfied grin twisted over his mouth as he shifted in his sleep, his fist subconsciously clenching what small comfort he could grasp in an environment of icy, cold heartlessness. A shiver seeped into his body at the chilling feeling of the weather, and the lack of comfort that he needed, but wouldn't be granted by the sardonic person that took control of his ongoing events.

*****

__

Don't worry baby  
Don't be uptight  
Don't worry baby  
We'll stay up all night

Finally. The youth rolled his eyes in sweet release and mounted his bike, eager to leave the picnic gathering thrown by his school, shaking his head in exasperation as he wondered how he possibly could have been able to stay there so long without losing his mind. Peering down over himself, he frowned in disapproval and picked at the brown wool vest that he wore atop the long-sleeved white shirt that covered his upper body. The knees of his denim blue jeans brushed against the underside of his bike handlebars as he rested his feet onto the pedals, and began to ride away from the settings.

__

This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches   
Push it, make the beats go harder   
Push it, make the beats go harder

"Hey, it's Kenji!" a voice shouted all of a sudden, pricking his ears up.

Raising his eyebrow in slight amusement, Kenji Ohgami squeezed his brakes, jolting to a stop, and turned around, wondering who called out his name. A schoolmate of his approached him, the yellow folds of her open shirt flapping in the wind as she ran, bounding down the grass-covered hill. Her auburn brown braid bounced against her back, her ribbon flailing freely through the air and an enthusiastic smile danced about her lips while she was looking at him.

"Yoo-hoo, Kenji!" she yelled in clarification that she was speaking to him, "How ya doin'?"

__

Come on push it, you can do it  
Come on prove it, nothing to it  
Come on use it, lets get through it  
Come on push it, you can do it

…It's her… he recalled silently; feeling a twinge of shyness hit him in her presence. "Oh, hi Uriko…" he stammered nervously, adverting his cloudy, distraught eyes away from her joyfully lit ones. "Um, I'm… I'm okay." _Huh… isn't she the younger sister of Yugo's friend, Alice? Uriko… she's the one that I had the strange dream about a couple weeks ago, when… when I was still under Busuzima's mind control influence…_

Not noticing his moment of hesitation, Uriko Nonomura glanced at his bike then gave him a timid grin, tucking her hands behind her back as she asked him, "Are you on your way home?" He nodded. "Good! Can you give me a lift?"

__

Don't worry baby  
Don't be uptight  
Don't worry baby  
We'll stay up all night

He blinked in surprise. _She wants a ride… from me? But… after what I did to her… _"Um, yeah. I guess so." _Did she forget about what happened between us that day…?_

"Great!" She cheered, beaming at him appreciatively as she climbed onto the bike behind him. After making sure that she was securely on and that she wouldn't fall off sometime while he was riding, the dark-haired teenager allowed a small smile to form over his face at her delightful attitude.

"Alright, Let's go!" the cat crowed into his ear, pumping her fist up into the air for emphasis. "Punch it! Floor it! Yay! Alright!"

__

This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder  
Push it, make the beats go harder  
(this is the noise that keeps me awake)

Ugh… he cringed albeit at the volume of her voice, losing his smile. "Um, Uriko… Do you think you could not make so much noise?"

Her expression never wavering, she shouted over the level of the high winds, "What? Did you say something?"

_How about, "I value my hearing", or "Thank goodness we're not near any places with windows"?_ He thought about saying while a frown crossed his face. _I bet people from a block away heard her…_

Push it, make the beats go harder  
(my head explodes and my body aches)  
Push it, make the beats go harder  
(this is the noise that keeps me awake  
my head explodes and my body aches)

At that moment, the two conveniently passed by a large window of a store along the sidewalk, and he turned his head, catching a brief image of how they looked. The younger female student's face was flushed, as if she were embarrassed about yelling into his ear, and a few strands of her long brown bangs covered her eyes, shielding part of her expression away from him. Her free hand grabbed at air, and when his front wheel hit a pebble on the ground, she wobbled, about to fall over; he quickly lashed his hand out and grabbed a hold of her arm.

__

Don't worry baby  
We'll be alright  
Don't worry baby  
We'll be alright

She flashed him a grateful grin, blushing even more deeply at her previous show of clumsiness, and unable to resist, he smiled back at her, then took a hold of her wrist and placed it onto his shoulder so that she could have better balance. The fourteen-year-old girl adjusted the lower hem of her pink shorts with her other hand and then released a quieter whoop, pushing it up into the air once again.

Suddenly remembering that he hadn't answered her previous question, he replied before she could think to ask him again: "N-Never mind. Oh, brother."

__

Push it  
Push it  
Push it  
Push it

****

The End

Author's Note: Did this fic seem pointless? o.o I hope not… ^^0 To clear up some of the confusion that may be puzzling the majority of you readers… the beginning of this story is basically Uriko and Kenji fighting in their BRII story mode (which one of their stories, doesn't matter). The middle part, that strange dream, was foreshadowing Kenji in my novel whipping the crap out of Uriko when he's under Xion's mind control (remember that?). *cringe* And lastly, was of course, the ending scene to Uriko's Bloody Roar II story mode! ^.^ Who could forget that adorable bike scenario… *grin* Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, and don't forget to please leave a review!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
